Hidden Pleasures
by R00K13
Summary: Dark robes, snarky replies, harsh words, obsidian eyes. These were all Harry could picture in that small Alcove on the abandoned floor. - Male/Male - HarryPotter x SeverusSnape


Hidden Pleasures July. 12Th, 2015 Harry Potter x Professor Snape, Male on Male, One shot.

Harry Potter leaned against the stone wall of the abandoned hallway, the alcove hidden just from view, unless someone walks by. His eyes screwed shut and his mouth open wantonly, as he stroked his member slowly, deliberately. His mind wondering to dark robs, scowls and taunting in the form of his Professor, he didn't know when it began but it did and it was like a freight train hit him, he couldn't stop thinking about him, dreaming of him, needing him. He knew it wouldn't happen cause the man loathed him but he could watch him from afar. It was enough. He gripped himself harder as he pictured the man corner him in the Alcove, advancing slowly in the tight space. His eyes filled with primal pleasure as he scowled down at the boy, who so desperately wanted release.

Can't help yourself can you, Potter? came the drawl, he moaned softly and ran his hand along his stomach to up his chest, where he pinched on of his pert nipples threw his dress robes. No sir, he whispered in response. It softly bouncing off the walls of the alcove. The man smirked at him, as he felt the hand brush his cheek softly before running to the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly. Harry let out a low drawn out moan as he stroked himself harder.

The mans breath, touched his ears, Perhaps I need to give you a lesson, Privately , he whispered sending a shiver down harry's spine. Harry's breath came out ragged and uneven as he slowly climbed to his climax. The man grabbed his hand and shuve it against the wall above his head, Tsk, tsk Potter , he seethed out before snibbling harshly on his neck. Harry whined disappointedly, bucking his hips against his professors crotch. Please sir, he begged, turning his head to look at the mans dark hair as he continued to assult his neck.

Suddenly Harry found himself against the wall face forward as the professor pushed up against him. Harry pushed his bottom backwards against his crotch needlessly he needed it and he needed it now, Please he stressed out. He turned to look back into dark obsidian eyes and a smirk that taunted him. He felt his erection throb and drip as he was so ready for whatever happened now. Snape dragged his hands down Harry's sides before he slipped the boys pants down around his legs. He ran his hand along Harry's crack before slapping the inside of the boys thighs to spread his legs firther apart. You want this do you Potter he leaned forward whispering in the boys ear before biting down hard on his ear. Harry gasped at the pain before moaning. Yes, Professor please teach me , he whispered, sliva dripping slowly from the side of his lip. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He needed it, and her needed it right now.

Very well , he bit out before, Harry felt the tip of the man's penis against his back side. No preparation, nothing Harry didn't care. He wanted it and finally he was going to get it. He hissed out in pain as the man pushed himself into his roughly, Harry felt the tell tale signs of tearing run down his leg, but that was not his concern right now. Right now he needed release. Move, please sir . The man never replied just gripped the side of Harry's hip before threading his hands in the boys hair and tugging harshly. Within seconds Harry was panting and crying out as the man pounded into him harder and faster. Please sir, faster . The man grunted behind him, as he thrust harder into Harry, pushing him into the wall harder. Harry didn't mind the stone wall, pushing against his forehead.

Harry reached down to grip his member hard, and stroked it to the rythem, he could feel the pressure building in the pit of his stomach. His feet began to heat at the toes before he slowly moved across the bottom of his souls and up his legs, to the tightening of his balls. With a final thrust Harry had cum all over his hand.

He leaned his head against the wall in the alcove and starred up at the ceiling. The vivid imagine of the professor fucking him harshly into the wall was mind blowing, he had wished his imaginationw as a little more imaginative cause picturing what Professor Snapes cock looked like would of just blown his mind. He panted for a moment, before he spelled his mess away and slipped himself back into his trousers. He peeked out from the alcove and searched up and down the hallway making sure no one was around, before he left towards the Gryfindor tower.

He was so caught up in his thoughts of what had happened in the alcove that he hadn't noticed that he was about to walk into somone until it was to late. He sat on the floor, rubbing his face when he noticed block robes standing in front of him, he looked up and met obsidian eyes. Professor Snape was scowling down at himself, Watch where your walking Mr. Potter. Detention tonight in the dungeons for your insolence. , he spat out before walking past him. Harry watched him walk away, damn how he thought that man was sexy.

He frowned a few minutes later when his brain caught up to what he had said. Detention. He groaned and slumped back onto the castle floor and he huffed. Damn that slimy bastard.

Severus smirked as he got further away, he knew what the boy had gotten upto, cause he had walked into the hallway when he has very vocally his pleasure. He doubted the boy was aware of it, because he didn't react in anyway to bumping into him at the end of the hall. Snape felt his erection rub against his trousers as he continued to walk down the hallway towards a private storage for his potions. The thought of , stroking himself in the confines of an Alcove was just to hot to pass up.

He smirked as he entered the room and shut the door, his hand running harshly over the front of his robs.

THE END

(A.N: Well it's been a really long time, since I've wrote anything for this site and its the first time I wrote anything regarding two actual characters in the series, so I hopt it was alright. Send a review tell me your thoughts. Also hope you all enjoyed it.)  



End file.
